


Art for 'I'll Cross The Sky for You'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017, Digital Art, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Dean/Cas tropefest 2017. Art for Superhoney's story 'I'll Cross The Sky for You'





	Art for 'I'll Cross The Sky for You'

Illustrations made for '[I'll Cross The Sky for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951556)' by [Superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney), written for Dean/Cas tropefest 2017. 

I've had so much fun drawing for this awesome story and I've loved participating in tropefest for the first time. 

 

All pieces are done in Procreate with the addition of text from InkPad

Bigger versions of the pieces can be found on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/search/Tf17sh)

 

Header

 

First meeting 

 

Baby the cruiser 

 

The End

 

 

Thank you for taking a look, visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more art


End file.
